Lesson Of Man
by Izulza
Summary: After Wendy's boyfriend Peter disrupts his class at Oxford for the last time, Professor Hook decides to take matters into his own hand by paying his student a visit. Modern One Shot. DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!


This is my first Peter Pan Fic. This is based on the 2003 movie with the gorgeous Jacobs Isaacs.

Wendy Darling (Rachel Hurd-Wood): A college student at Oxford.

James Hook (Jason Isaacs): A history professor of Creative Writing.

Peter Pan (Jeremy Sumpter): A high school dropout and Wendy's long-time boyfriend.

Lesson of Man

Wendy picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Peter again. She hit REJECT and watched the picture of her and boyfriend at Disneyland Paris disappear from her screen. Wiping sweat from her brow as she threw her phone on the other side of her bed and went back to chapter on pirates. "If really thinks I am going to forgive him so quickly, he's cockier than I thought!" she muttered angrily.

Earlier that same day, during her 11 am class: Creative Writing, Peter had snuck in and sat among the students and kept causing chaos. When he called the professor a floundering codfish, Professor Hook finally realized that Peter was not one of his students and chased him out of the class. The professor sadly recognised the boy as Wendy's companion. "Miss Darling?" he had asked her. "Your friend who has just left class, he is not a student at this fine university, is he?"

She just knew her face had gone red with humiliation as everyone in the class turned and stared at her. "No sir."

"I would very much appreciate if your _friend _would not disrupt my class," he had spoken sternly.

"Yes sir." She lowered her head in shame.

A boy sitting closer to the front raised his hand, "Ah sir?"

"Yes, Mr. Tootles?"

"That guy you chased out was sitting in front of me."

"And?!" he asked making it clear he was annoyed, since no one had made any progress today.

"Well I don't think Wendy knew the guy was here till… you know he started causing shit," he said nervously. "Just sayin'."

Hook thought for a moment. "Fine," he nodded at both Tootles and Wendy then turned to continue the lesson. The young man who spoke up turn to face Wendy and give her a reassuring smile, she mouthed a 'thank you' and that was that.

A half hour later Peter was waiting outside her, expecting her to comment on his "masterful" prank, but she refused to acknowledge his existence. This was not the first time he had disrupted a class of hers, but this time was different. Creative Writing was her favourite class and credit was due to the man who taught it. Professor Hook was a very inspiring man.

Ten years ago as a young teacher trying to get a degree, he was mugged. His assailant had cut his hand which became infected and shortly after had to have it amputated. Wendy knew there were so many people in the world that after losing something or when life became too hard would simply give up and drink their life away as a morbid alcoholic, but not her professor. He was someone you could really look up. He lost his hand and life must have been so difficult especially while studying to be a professor and now look at him: he was one of the favoured teachers at one of the world's greatest schools even his hook gave him a certain edge that all the students like. Bad ass is what they called it. But Wendy knew he was as honest a gentleman as they came.

And the fact that Peter had utterly humiliated her in front of a man she greatly respected and admired was unacceptable. Tonight they were supposed to be going to some sort of party the whole campus was attending, but the fact that Peter would definitely be there coupled with the unbearable heat left Wendy probably the only student not going, even the kids with off-campus apartments, like her roommate, were going.

Wendy decided to give up on her reading and change into something more comfortable. She put her books away, took a quick cold shower and then looked for something more appropriate in this heat wave. She eventually decided on a button up tunic and a pair of tight cycling shorts she borrowed from her roommate then flopped on her bed like a beached whale.

"Why does it have to be so hot?!" She unbuttoned her shirt to just above her abdomen. She laid there for ten minutes before she heard a knock on her door, "Please don't be Peter." She prayed under her breath. "Bell is that you?" She opened the door was instead meet with Hook.

"No, I am afraid I'm not the rambunctious Miss Tinker." The door was only partially open, but Wendy still had a good view of the respected professor. The humidity was also getting to him; all the man was wearing was pair of dark jeans, a white golf shirt that was not shy in showing his strong arms that Wendy had never seen before. She decided she like them. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" she stammered. "I just finished studying."

"That is exactly what…. I …wanted to….." The professor broke off, unable to take his eyes away from her partially exposed bosom.

Wendy finally remembered how indecent she looked and ran into the bathroom with a face as red as a beat. When she fixed her buttons, she prayed the man with a hook had left, but when she looked she saw him sitting on her bed. For the oddest reason Miss Darling felt butterflies in her stomach seeing him on her bed.

She came out hoping he would assume her red face was from the heat, since he was also blushing, just the slightest. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm? Oh your studies." He stood.

Wendy furrowed her brow. "What is the problem?"

"I believe that answer is Peter Pan."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There has been talk of a boy, who is not part of the student body, disrupting classes every other week. All of which have you in them." Wendy couldn't face him. "Also in this last month your glades have been slipping." She bit her lip. "Now I know you are very dedicated, hardworking and intelligent young woman," Wendy felt her cheeks burning, "Am I wrong to suspect Mr. Pan does not share your enthusiasm on education? That he encourages you into activities that will not benefit you later in the future?" He raised a dark eyebrow.

"No. No you are not wrong." She sighed. "Actually, he dropped out of high school during junior year when he found out he had pass his classes rather than concentrate on sports."

"Forgive me if I am not surprised."

"Nobody was really."

"Why are you even with him? If you don't mind me asking."

Wendy sighed, "After that stunt he pulled in your class, I honestly don't know."

"How old are you, Miss Darling?"

Wendy looked at him, surprised by his odd question, "Twenty two last November. … Why do you ask?"

"Excuse my prying, but I do believe you are a woman. In every meaning of the word." Wendy blushed again. "You are mature, intelligent and very caring person."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I want to know why a woman like you is with Peter, who despite his age, is still a boy." He stood up.

"Professor- "

"Because, Miss Darling," he interjected. "I sincerely believe you deserve a man!" Wendy's eyes widened as her professor came towards her, she backed up until her desk prevented her from moving further. She opened her mouth to say something, but not a sound passed through her lips. He came right up to her. Hook recalled seeing her top partially open, and he hardened at the knowledge the she was not wearing a bra.

Wendy just watched as he came so close she could smell his breathtaking cologne; he place his left hand on one side of her and his hook stroked her upper arm. Miss Darling shivered from the cold metal grazing her. "Professor Hook," she breathed.

"Please, call me James."

"James." How perfect! To Wendy Darling, James was the most romantic name in existence, yet it fitted him.

"May I call you by your first name?" Wendy felt like her entire body was on fire and she loved it! "Wendy?" He leaned close enough to inhale her feminine scent.

"Just call me darling," she begged. He smirked, now certain the girl he had been fantasizing about for a long time would not reject him kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around the man she now realised had feelings for and pulled him closer. One hand tangled itself in her hair while the blunt side of a hook pressed against the small of her back. Wendy loved the way his moustache tickled her nose.

After many long minutes, James pulled away, desperate for more. Using his hook, he popped off her tunic's buttons one by one. Each time one was free Wendy would gasp so erotically, James Hook was fully erect when was done. Slowly and gently, so that he wouldn't scratch her, he slipped her top off her shoulders. The only part of Wendy Darling's body that was not exposed was from mid-thigh to her hips and the tight shorts left little to the imagination.

"Wendy… my darling," he panted huskily. Her heart was beating at the speed of light when she was scooped into his arms and carried over to her bed. "This bed is yours, correct?" she nodded and was lowered to the bed so delicately.

"May I?" she asked pointing to his hook. During her second week in his class the professor stopped the class and told everybody to ask whatever question they had concerning his hook. He told the class he did this every year and was prepared to answer even the stupid ones. True to his word he answered every single question, by the time it was Miss Darling's turn, she only had one inquiry: could his hook be removed? He responded by showing the entire class how easy it was for him to take it off. He pushed it down and twisted it until the silent class heard a click, and it came off. He then passed it around. However then he had demonstrated with a plastic prosthetic, but the one she wanted to help him with was made out of sharp metal. James nodded and warned her to be careful. Sitting up, she slowly and cautiously repeated the actions he had shown in class that day. The whole time Wendy's eyes never left the potential weapon, while her teacher's never left her beautiful face, the little _click _broke his contact as he watched her place his hook gently on her night stand.

James kneeled so he was face to face to her. "Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever… had… done this….before?" he asked, gesturing her almost nude body.

"I have yes." Darling was not about to tell him that last year she and Peter had gotten drunk on his birthday and woken up naked the next morning in bed together, but she was sure her professor had more or less guessed the gist of it.

He nodded. "Good. I just… I did not want to be the cause of any pain." Wendy swore her heart swelled when she realized he was more concerned about her slightest discomfort than he was about his own pleasure. Taking hold of his collar, she pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. She helped take his shirt off, but had to pause for a minute. She had no idea a professor could be so ripped, suddenly a part of her she never knew existed seemed to come to life. She then pulled off his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans. He was not wearing underwear, so she was met with the full extent of man.

"You are so… so…" Words escaped her and for the first time in forever Wendy was dumbstruck. She looked up and met his eyes. "Teach me about men!"

Hook gently pushed her onto her back, her hands went to her shorts, but he stopped her. "No no, it's my turn." He grinned wickedly and bent down, his hand caught one side of the waistband while his teeth took hold of the other, then slipped it off her, taking her blue panties with him.

Now they were both naked and ready for each other. Hooked leaned down and kissed her abdomen, she moaned in turn as he slowly worked his way up to her chest. His hand began with cupping her breast, then started teasing the hardened tip, and then pinched it between his thumb and index finger. Wendy's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she arched to his touch, she cried out his name when his lips latched onto her right mound. Hook's hand played and tortured her left breast while his tongue flicked and tasted her other, all the while his Darling writhed beneath him as her hands pulled his head closer to her.

James eventually released her swollen nipple and positioned himself to enter her. Despite having done this before, Wendy still felt nervous. What if her lack of experience disappointed him and made her look like a fool? What if he was disgusted by her?! Being a teacher for years, the professor knew a nerve-wracked student when he saw one. To calm her, he stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear all the forbidden fantasies he'd had of her and how desperate he was to have her in this fashion. It did the trick. She relaxed and told him she now needed him or she may go mad.

He entered her at a slow enough pace for her to adjust to his full grown size, since she was not a virgin nothing was too painful. Finally Hook was fully in and began a rhythm as Wendy sighed and cooed in sync with him. Soon her sighs turned into desperate moans and he turned his rhythm into long hard thrusts. At first Miss Darling had no idea what to do, but then she let her instincts guide her as she began to push herself into him, creating her own little beat. James moaned her name before latching onto her neck and sucking hard. She gasped as her whole body jolted towards him as she was electrocuted by pure pleasure.

A curious question crossed her mind: _would his body react the same way_ _if I do what he did to me?_ Timidly Wendy slid her hand between them and pinched one of his nipples. His entire body convulsed as he sucked in a desperate and shocked gasp. _Apparently so._ Now that she learned men and women were the same when it came to physical pleasure, she would have some fun with this. Her hand continued its torture on her professor's sensitive flesh, the other reached up behind his back and started rubbing out an awful knot, and she lifted herself to bite the sweet spot on his neck. Because Wendy Darling never let anyone do all the work.

Hook could feel himself near his end; he should not have been surprised his most prized student was learning fast, but he simply could not believe the amount of pleasure inspired by her surging through his veins.

"Oh Ja-ames!" she cried out. "I'm-I'm….JAMES!" she screamed his name as her inner walls clamped down on him sending him to his climax. The two cried out together and went limp as their pleasure throbbed and consumed their bodies. Hook could not remember the last time he came so hard and long he thought to himself as he rolled off his young lover. After a few minutes of breathless panting the silence finally broke. "Wow."

"Yeah."

The heated situation turned awkward really quickly. Both of them worried what this meant. _Wendy Darling what have you just done?! I'll tell you, you cheated on your boyfriend of four years and acted like a whore who needs to get her grades up! Dear God I do need to get my grades up! Was him sleeping with me a way to improve?! But he came on to me… After he saw my breasts practically flopping out of my shirt!_ Wendy thought to herself. _What does this mean to him?_

Meanwhile Hook was too being tortured by his own thoughts of guilt and morality: _James… you just slept with a student. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? You weren't thinking! Your dick was doing all the thinking! My God you actually respect this student and now you have probably destroyed her reputation for life! And for what?!_

By all thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone started ringing: _What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? _Her face went as red as beet. She made a mental note to kill herself and Bell for changing her ringtone then putting a lock on it_. I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump._ Finally James managed to slip his left hand from under Wendy and reach her phone since the bedside table was closer to him.

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump_. Wendy looked at the caller ID. It was Peter. They both knew that this was now a moment of truth, of what Wendy wanted. _My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps __Check __it-_ "Hello?" she answered was met with more horrible rap blaring in the background.

"Wendy where are you?! This party is off the CHA-CHAIN!" She had to hold the phone away from ear because of the loud music and the fact Peter was yelling everything to be heard above the racket. "Baby, are you still mad at me?! Come on I said I was sorry!"

She knew there and then that enough was enough! "No Peter! You never said you were sorry! I am sick to death of you refusing to grow up! It was fun at first, but I am a WOMAN I want to be with a MAN. Something YOU will never be!"

Both could hear the music suddenly stop and some sort of faint thud. It was safe to assume Peter had gone outside to somewhere more private. "I'm sorry, baby, could you repeat that, it sounded like you were breaking up with me," he chuckled.

"Good, because that is exactly what is happening!"

"Wendy you can't be serious!"

"I am dead serious!"

"Wendy-"

"No Peter! Listen carefully. We are DONE!" With that she slammed her thumb on the end call button and threw her phone to the end of the bed. She sighed in relief; a burden had finally been lifted off. Gently she rested her head on his broad shoulder as his stump stroked her arm. "So what does this mean for us?"

James opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing came out. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't know if it was the right thing. So they just stayed there for a while, but after about ten minutes Hook got up from under the covers and retrieved his pants. Wendy could not stop herself from enjoying the perfect view of his tight ass and then realization struck her. "You are leaving already?"

"I have to," he spoke sadly.

"Oh," she sighed. _See, whore! This meant nothing to him!_

"Darling, if someone were to see me I cannot predict what people will assume and what the rumours will lead to. I am leaving now, so that I do not lose my job and I can still see you every day."

"Really?" Dare she hope? He smiled and nodded. "Do you want me to help you dress?"

"Usually I would say no, but I must leave now and I cannot say I hold the record for quickest dresser." Wendy got up and dressed him as swiftly as she could manage. When she turned round to get his hook he quickly scribbled something on a sticky note for her.

Carefully she helped reattach his hook and sure he had all of his things before saying good bye. All that was exchanged between them was a gentle kiss then he departed before it became real. But Wendy just stood there and watched him leave. Standing in her dressing gown with her fingers pressed to her lips in reminiscence, she was still confused with what this all meant.

Eventually she decided she could use another cold shower, so she headed towards her dresser to retrieve her brush when she saw his note.

_I want to see you again._

Below that was an address. His address and the telephone number of a nearby taxi company with the promise of paying for her fare.

"He wants to see me." She repeated to herself. "Wendy Darling I do believe you are in love."

* * *

><p>So did you all love this? hate this?<p>

Please let me know & review

Love you all my pretties.

_**IZULZA**_


End file.
